


His Things

by Evil_Little_Dog



Series: Lucifer Shorties [21]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Community: comment_fic, Gen, Introspection, Kinda, Minor Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:21:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27153761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Little_Dog/pseuds/Evil_Little_Dog
Summary: Lucifer isn't materialistic. Really.
Series: Lucifer Shorties [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1457671
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18
Collections: Bite Sized Bits of Fic from 2020





	His Things

He didn't really need it. Seriously.

If someone stole his car, he had the wealth to purchase another.

If someone stole his money, he could get more (it was fairly easy after all).

That woman threatening to take away Lux was one of the few things which had made him panic and that bothered him somewhat but the Detective's cleverness meant his home was still there, and now, as an historic site, unlikely to ever be destroyed by mankind (an earthquake, it being California, was still a possibility).

He didn't need his luxurious items (thousand-count thread sheets, exquisite bespoke clothing, grand piano by Steinway - oh, he did covet some of the other amazing piano creations - owning a Schimmel Pegasus would be something). They could be disposable - some had been - look at how many times his personal liquor cabinet had been destroyed. How Maze had turned his personal piano into flinders.

Oh, he had bank accounts for money. Some small shares of businesses for favors he had done. People - perhaps not friends but allies might be a good word - who could get him anything he wanted should he lose or suddenly require something.

He didn't need a storage unit or warehouse or anything of that nature. Why cling to the past? He lived in the now.

And the now was ringing his cellular. "Detective!" he said, all cheer. "Do we have a case?"

A fleeting part of him wants to keep _her_ safe. Cared for. Whole. But contained, Chloe Decker could not be.

"I'll be right there," he promised. As he ended the call, he entered the elevator, taking it to the basement garage. Yes, he had things but with her, he had a life.


End file.
